Diary
by marg h
Summary: A little peek to Bill's diary, and what would happen when Laura finds him?
1. Chapter 1

Note - Again English is not my first language but I hope I'm getting better,

_**Note -**_ _Again English is not my first language but I hope I'm getting better,_

_The characters aren't mine, but they are still nice__._

**Diary**

_Dear diary,_

_I knew I wouldn't need to let her go, she succeed she is here next to me, alive, and kicking very strong, Lee can tell you how strong._

_I thought I lost her again but I didn't, she won. Just like I told her she will, my dear diary, we can find Earth together now like we always dreamed of._

_Do you thing we deserved this happiness?_

_Maybe the Cylon will find us, maybe not, but right now I'm in pace with myself just because I know she is okay and not ill anymore_.

"Bill, are you okay?" Laura asked him coming from the rack.

Bill hid his diary with his hand, "Go back to bed, I will be right there".

"I hope you do" she pause, a smile came to her face "Cause you know I didn't fight Cancer just because I wanted to lie down in the dark alone, I had other plan…"

He chuckled, "I will be right there, just finishing this report".

"Okay" she said going back to the rack, thinking to herself 'How men can said that they love sex but letting work came first.'

_I started writing this diary the day she told me her Cancer came back, my love, Laura I was terrified, sad, mad, everything together, now I am actually the opposite._

_She won and he lost, so I will finish this diary today with the hope I will never need to write here again._

_Bill_

After finishing, he put the diary in the drawer and went to the rack, to prove Laura just how much he love her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A month or so later Laura used Bill desk again, she was looking for a pencil when she saw the diary in the drawer and started reading him.

When Bill came in and saw her on the couch she already cried herself to sleep.

_TBC__- hope you like it, and please review__._


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary

**Chapter 2**

_Dear Diary_

_Today is the day she needs to testify in the trail of Gaius Baltar, I don't want her to do that, I know how hard it will be for her._

_Just two weeks ago she told me that her Cancer had return, and today she told me that her visions came back as well._

_Where are her gods when we need them? Cottle said that Hera's blood wouldn't help her now and anyway she refuses even to try._

_I love her, I just love her so much, can't she see it?_

_But I know that she knows that no matter when, or how hard it will be I'm there holding her hand._

_She will come here any minute now,_

_So for now,_

_Bill Adama._

She woke up and saw him next to her on the couch; he had been awake for a while now, she guessed. She looked up to his deep blue eyes and melt. Just remember what he wrote there, she knew she hurt him, that it was hard on him too, but never imagined how much.

She couldn't keep the tears from falling again; she stood up and went to the head to wash her face.

He went after her, getting inside he offered her a towel; she looked at him only from the mirror. "You read it all, didn't you?" He asked softly.

She turned around to face him; she nodded and smiles a sad smile.

He couldn't help but smile back. She came closer, hugging him as strong as she could and whisper, "You know, you don't always need to be the strong one between us".

He pulled back just a little so he could look at her. He moved his hands to her cheeks, looking at her straight in the eyes and knowing that now she knows everything he told her, "Laura Roslin, You are the must beautiful woman I had ever seen , and I love you more than anything in this world" he paused when she turned her look away.

"Laura look at me, please!" and so she did what he asked.

"I love you" he said again forgetting that he was in the middle of the sentence, she didn't say it back, she only kissed him.

_**TBC-**__I'm sorry it's that short it will become longer with the time._

_And about the mistakes I started looking for a beta, any volunteers? _

_Hope you like it this part__!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a good day, a good day for her, what made this day be good to me as well._

_The treatments are starting to kick in. It makes her feel weak and very exhausted, but Dr. Cottle said it's starting to have an effect on the Cancer._

_She was happy; faith came back to her and some how the faith came back to me as well. She makes me believe, believe in faith, hope, love, and even earth._

_So please her gods, the one she so believe in, I'm asking you now, Help her all the way through this, protect her, I'm asking you only one thing in the first time in my life, please._

_Today she is staying the night, like I said, a good day._

_Until next time, _

_Bill._

They were in the rack, it was late but none of them was able to sleep yet.

"Bill?" She asked turning on her stomach so she could face him, her chin on his chest.

"What?" he asked softly brushing his fingers along her hair.

"Is _this _how we gonna spend the rest of our life?" she said smiling at him.

He smiled back and answered still smiling "I don't know, but I surety hope so" she giggled for that but then her serious face came back and she said "No, I'm meaning, are we _really_ getting this second chance?"

He looked deep into her eye, "Laura, One of the things my mother used to tell me was 'never question what life is giving you'. Life gave me you and I won't let you go now ever again!" with that she kissed him a soft kiss that became deeper and deeper, and just like that they went back under the covers.

**TBC** _- I'm still very sorry about the mistakes I have and I hope you liked it!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note**__**: Spoilers to "Six of one" and a little spoiler from "Sine Qua Non".**_

_Dear Diary_

_Oh my gods, I don't believe Kara almost shot Laura._

_Laura tried to kill Kara?_

_Laura had a reason for that, she is still… the treatments are hard on her; it's not her fault you know._

_I can't imagine losing Kara again, but what if Laura is right, what if this isn't Kara._

_No, it's not possible, I know her, and this is Kara._

_Did it really happen? Did that day come? The day when I need to choose between my love to Laura and anyone else?_

"Bill stop that, this is not funny you know!"

He got out of the head with only a towel on him, "What did I do now?"

"You hid my shoes"

He closed the little space between then, kissing her gently, pulling back from her he asked, "You mean that one over there, next the couch?"

She looked over there and saw them "Oops..." she said blushing a little.

He turned around back to the head smiling to himself, thinking 'maybe it's _still_ good she is around amusing him'.

_I didn't finish writing this letter yesterday, she came inside._

_We had a huge fight yesterday, about Kara, about her. I was drunk and stupid, I hurt he by telling her that her death maybe is meaning less as everybody else's. _

_OF COUSE HE IS NOT! I love her, she is mine, when she will die my life will be meaning less not her death._

_She hurt me back, and deep, very deep, but the worst part was that she made me face things and made me face the fact that maybe I'm going to lose her._

_I hope we will forgive each other soon, it's sad when she is not around here._

_For now,_

_Bill the idiot. _

_P.S: Even after the fight with Laura and with what said, I now this is Kara, she is my Starbuck, and I trust her. _

Laura was meeting the President today, President Adama, Lee Adama.

He wanted to talk to her about something; he said it can be done only face to face.

She didn't seem him since she resigned the office, 'it will be interesting to see what he wants' she thought.

On the Raptor to Colonial One, she couldn't resist, she kept reading _this_ dairy, even with tears in her eyes.

**TBC- ****I think I have more mistakes today than usually, sorry.**

**If you like it please tell me about it, if you didn't, sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

Note: spoilers to "The Ties That Bind" and i think a little spoiler of "Revelations"

"President Adama?" she asked quietly getting into the hatch.

Lee looked up from the papers on _his_ desk, seeing her he laugh,

"What's so funny?" she asked?

"It's a strange title to me to hear, 'President' and when it's came from you…"

"You will get use to it, I promise" She said smiling at him, but he saw, her smile was sad, she looked tired, her eyes were a little red, 'she had been crying' he guessed.

"Can I set?" She asked shyly, he understood he just started at her and a quickly said "Of course you can!" maybe to quickly, little nervous from this little chat.

Laura wanted to know as soon as possible 'what is the new president wants form her'; she had enough problems of her own, she just hoped is wasn't some fleet's problem.

"I'm sorry Lee, but I'm in a little hurry so… do you mind to cut to the chase?"

"Oh yeah, I wanted to talk to you about my father and yourself"

_Dear Diary,_

_She is not mad at me, at all! I gave Kara a ship and a crew, I acted like an asshole, a drunk asshole actually, and yet she isn't mad, okay maybe she is a little upset._

_But hey! She is not upset because of me; she is upset because of the Quorum._

_They are asking to many questions about the Demetrius, that's not my fault!_

_I was a little unsure about how she will react if I will come to her after the treatment and read to her the book, just like we had planed, I was scared she didn't wanted to see me, and that I will upset her. _

_But While I set there and just started reading she wasn't upset, I think I even saw a little smile there, a very sad one, but still._

_I know why she wasn't mad or upset, it's was because she knew and knows, no, just how much I love her…_

_Bill_.

"Excuse me!?"

"I mean…" mumbled Lee, don't know from where to start "Now that you two are together after all what happen…"

She cut him "Lee? To where I going with that? You call me here for that? I thought it was behind us"

"You know he can't leave without you,"

"Yes, I'm aware of that, thank you."

"But now you are okay?"

'If you calling finding your father diary that is about me, and see that I hurt the man that I love more then I thought, so yeah, I'm okay' she thought to herself.

"Yes Lee I'm fine now, thanks for you concerned"

"I don't know how to put it, and with all the respect I have for you, I don't want to see my father gets hurt again and…"

She cut him here again "Lee you are crossing the line here a little, I can a sure you that my feeling for your father are real"

He smiled at her; she smiled back and spoke again "So is that what you wanted from me?"

"Actually my father asked me to look for some lakes on Earth, and to find a lake that is so beautiful it just like looking through glass,"

Laura smiled at the thought of Bill needs to explain his son the dream of his lover.

"And?" she asked, "Did you find some?" he nodded.

**TBC** – tell me what you think :)


	6. Chapter 6

Note: This is the last chapter, spoilers for season 4.

_Dear Diary,_

_Icant leav ewitho uthe r…_

Laura looked on this page in the diary, it's was the only page that she couldn't read, one sentence that was in a complete mess. Looking on the date, and than again on this sentence, she knew exactly what was writing there "I can't leave with out her".

He wrote this the day she disappeared with that Basestar; He wrote this with a shaking hand she guesses.

She remembered meeting him again, she told him she loved him, he said 'About time'.

They kept hugging not leaving each other, they just couldn't, that knowing that you need the other.

He told her he loved her, a few times now actually, usually after a treatment when he is sure she is a sleep but she isn't. This time when she asked him why he is the one on the raptor, and the only one from the fleet.

He told her he couldn't stand the thought of leaving without her.

She was in a rush of reading the next page, the one after he found her, but by the time she change the page she was on Galactica, and there was more important things to her.

She got into the quarters and saw Bill, without thinking she jumped into his arms, hugging him as strong as she could, "I see someone is happy to see me" he said smiling.

She pulled back, looked into his eye, he saw the love, and the passion in her eyes, and before he could say anything to resist not that he wanted, she kissed him, in first the kiss was soft and sweet but she changed very quickly to a deep and angst one.

Laura knew, that Bill knew, that they both just needed _that_ at the moment.

Lying in his arm, she putted her head on his chest. She felt the most lovable person in the world. And not _only_ because the hot and loving sex she just had, because now she knew more than ever how much he loved her, only if he could really imagine how much she loved him and that he was the first person since her mom death that she really let into her heart. That when she started loving someone, like Billy or Elosha they just died, but not him he is just to stubborn to let go of her heart.

"Laura? Are you okay?" He asked after seeing her worried face.

"Yeah, I was just thinking"

"On what?" he said running his fingers up and down her back.

"On you and me"

"Anything in particular stand out in your mind?"

She turned around getting a little up facing him, taking a big breath she said, "Bill you risked your life for me when I was on the Basestar. If I had died from cancer..."

He stopped her by putting a finger on her mouth, "Listen to me Laura, I can _never_ know I would I have react if I hadn't have you"

She smiled a sad smiled and he continue, "I love you, and I just want to stay here in this rack with you in my harms till the day I die, but I can't," He stopped. "Right?" he asked with a voice of a little boy, she giggled.

"I love seeing you like this you know, happy. I know you are reading _my_ diary but please stop, it's hurting you to much, and there isn't any real reason to that to happen. You won! The cancer is fraking gone, you are okay! You are here with me; so please let's not play with 'what if', okay?"

She nodded; "Good" he said before kissing her, after he pulled back she putted her head back on his chest.

"So you asked form Lee to find us a lake?"

_The End_- I hope you like it, and that my English wasn't _that_ bad.

Reviews can make people happy! :)


End file.
